Adventuring Rules
One of the things dogs do in Pugmire is adventure and explore. There are some specific rules to consider while adventuring. Sometimes, dogs must fight. When they do, the game moves into combat , which requires a more structured system of determining what each character does. __TOC__ Time The game Pugmire uses seven special units of time to keep the narrative clear as the Guide and Players tell the story. *'Action:' something a character does, like asking a question or using a sword. Complex tasks may be several actions put together. Typically in Pugmire, an ability check or an attack roll is for an action. *'Turn:' after a character has done everything they can in a reasonable amount of time in combat (typically a few seconds). After your turn is over, it's someone else's turn. *'Round:' when everyone has take a turn in combat, it's a round. Some actions or effects may last for a round, or multiple. *'Scene:' all actions within a particular place and time. A scene may be sitting in a tavern for a couple hours, travelling all day, or a fight against demons. When the general location or timeframe changes, a new scene begins. *'Session:' the time you take in real like to play the game. *'Story:' a collection of scenes that leads to a conclusion is called a story or an adventure. The Core Manual recommends a story last from one to three game sessions. *'Chronicle: '''a collection of stories you play in Pugmire. Chronicles can run a couple of stories, or take enough time for your characters to go from level 1 to level 10. Distance All distances in ''Pugmire are measured in feet, but don't feel constrained to numbers or describing distances accurately. Only use measurements if they add something to your story- otherwise, just guess and move on. You can change feet into general ranges to describe things more naturally, but still use the rules as written. Equipment Dogs are assumed to be adequately equipped, armed, and armored per their capabilities. Each character’s calling and background gives them some starting equipment in their rucksack. At the beginning of each story, each character can pick one additional piece of mundane (non-masterwork) equipment, based on the needs of the adventure and what’s available based on the area they’re in. If they want more equipment, each player can ask the Guide to switch one of her existing pieces of equipment for a different piece. If the dog would have a piece of equipment that wasn’t detailed ahead of time, the player can make a Wisdom saving throw, with a difficulty equivalent to how unlikely it is for the dog to have the item in question (default difficulty is 15). Success means the dog suddenly remembers that she packed the item, and the player adds it to her sheet. Resting, Sleeping, and Healing Resting Resting is a period of downtime, at least one hour long, during which a dog does nothing more strenuous than eating, drinking, reading, napping, and tending to wounds. At the end of a rest, a dog can spend one or more of her remaining stamina dice . For each stamina die spent in this way, the player rolls the die, adds the dog’s Constitution modifier, and heals that many stamina points (or, if the dog prefers, spell slots). The player can decide to spend additional stamina dice after each roll, up to the number she has at her level. Sleeping Sleeping can be any extended period of downtime, at least eight hours long. Aside from sleeping, a dog can do light activity: talking, eating, reading, or standing watch for a couple of hours. Once the dog wakes up, she regains all lost stamina points, spell slots, and expended stamina dice. Every time the party sleeps outdoors while traveling in the wilderness, each player makes a Constitution saving throw for her character at difficulty 10. If the roll fails, she regains her stamina dice and spell slots, but not her stamina points. The player can choose to expend her character’s rations from her rucksack (if she has any) to reroll. Vision Some spells, tricks, and relics can give a dog the ability to see in darkness. Some enemies can do this as well. There are two kinds of special vision: Darkvision and Low-light Vision Darkvision: Darkvision allows for a character to see without any light at all. Characters that use Darkvision in darkness can only see in black and white (they can’t discern any colors). It doesn’t give them any ability to see things they normally wouldn’t be able to see in the light, such as invisible characters. Low-light Vision: Low-light Vision allows a character to see twice as far as normal in dim light. They can see in color and discern detail as if the area were brightly lit. They do need to take a few seconds to adjust, however — a character with Lowlight Vision who suddenly has bright light in their eyes may get the Blind condition for a few minutes Traps and Ambushes Sometimes, danger is hidden. The pit with spikes might be covered with a thin layer of leaves, or an enemy might lurk behind a thick curtain, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. However, requiring rolls to check every 10 feet of an ancient ruin can become tedious very quickly. Instead of requiring players to be constantly alert, assume that the characters are. Whenever a character stumbles across a trap or is led into an ambush, have them make a Wisdom saving throw. The difficulty depends on the quality of the subterfuge — an intricately-concealed panel containing an ancient flame trap might need a difficulty of 20, while a pair of bandits in shiny armor hiding in a pile of leaves by the side of the road might only require a difficulty of 5. *'Failure:' You are surprised. The trap activates, or you are unable to act in the first round of combat. *'Success:' You notice the surprise and can act to avoid it. If the trap is sprung (such as by the actions of another character who failed his saving throw), you may be able to make another saving throw, such as a Dexterity saving throw, to avoid being hurt. In combat, you can act normally. *'Botch:' You are completely flatfooted. The trap might be particularly effective, or you might grant an advantage to your ambushers. *T'''riumph: '''You were expecting trouble. You have an advantage on avoiding the trap (if it activates) or on your first turn of combat.